liciatroisifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lonerin
Lonerin ist einer der mächtigsten Magier der Aufgetauchten Welt und stammt ursprünglich aus dem Land der Nacht. Nachdem seine Mutter als Postulant von der Gilde der Assassinen dem Gott Thenaar geopfert wurde, widmete er sein Leben der Zerstörung der Gilde und den Schutz Unschuldiger. Aussehen Lonerin besitzt die Gestalt eines hochgewachsenen, schlanken Mannes mit seidig schwarzen Haaren und tiefgrünen Augen. In seinem Allerweltsgesicht befinden sich einige Sommersprossen. Meistens hält er sich sehr grade und etwas steif. Charakter Vom Charakter her ist er eine hilfsbereite und freundliche Person, mit leichtem Helferkomplex. Dies ist damit begründet, dass sich seine Mutter für ihn opferte, sodass er sich diesem durch sein Verhalten als würdig erweisen will. Ein weitere ausgeprägter Charakterzug ist seine Hartnäckigkeit und Verbissenheit, sodass er auch zu Verbotener Magie greift, wenn er glaubt im Recht zu sein, und er es als nötig ansieht. Früheres Leben Lonerin wurde im Land der Nacht als einziges Kind von Gadara geboren. Dort verlebte er eine glückliche Kindheit bis er am Roten Fieber erkrankte. Da keine Hoffnung auf Heilung bestand, beschloss seine Mutter sich als Postulantin dem Gott Thenaar zu opfern, um so ein Wunder zu erbeten. Kurz darauf gesundete er wieder und lebte bei Bekannten. Während dieser Zeit entdeckte er bei einer Mutprobe die Leiche seiner Mutter, was ihn tief traumatisiert. Später wurde er von Verwandten ins Land des Wassers gebracht, wo er von dem Magier Folwar zusammen mit Theana in der Magie ausgebildet wurde. Die Schattenkämpferin Das Erbe der Drachen Nachdem er einige Zeit ausgebildet wurde, beschloss er sich für das Bündnis des Wassers im Auftrag des Rat der Wasser als Spion in die Gilde der Assassinen einzuschleusen. Bevor er loszog erhielt er von Theana eine Haarsträhne als Glücksbringer, die er während seiner Abenteuer aufbewahrte. Um in die Gilde vorzudringen gibt er sich als verzweifelter Glaubensmitglied Thenaars aus und betet im Thenaar-Tempel im Land der Nacht. Nach einigen Tagen wurde er dann als Postulant angenommen. Dort arbeitete er tagsüber als Sklave, um nachts die Gilde auszuspionieren. Auf einen dieser spähgängen wurde er dabei von Dubhe erwischt, mit der er ein Abkommen traf, wonach er ihr beim Siegel des Todes half und im Gegenzug Information zur Gilde erhält. Als sie auffliegen flüchten sie zusammen durch das Große Land, um beim Bündnis des Wassers Schutz und Hilfe zu erhalten. Auf ihren Weg werden sie von Assassinen verfolgt, die von Dubhe, deren Siegel ausbricht, getötet werden. Um Dubhe zu retten betaubt er sie, bevor sie von einem Drachenritter gerettet werden. Bei einer Versammlung trägt er seine Informationen, das Aster wiederbelebt werden soll und die Gilde mit Dohor zusammenarbeitet, vor. Aufgrund dieser Informationen wird entschieden das nur noch Sennar helfen kann, der sich irgendwo in den Unerforschten Landen aufhält. Auch für diesen Auftrag meldet er sich freiwillig und wird dabei von Dubhe begleitet, die hofft das Sennar ihr mit dem Siegel helfen kann. Das Siegel des Todes Nachdem er und Dubhe sich für die Reise vorbereitet haben, zogen sie los um über den Saar in die Unerforschten Länder zu reisen. Dabei werden sie von einer Seeschlange angegriffen, die sie aber abwähren konnte. In den Unerforschten Ländern angekommen machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Sennar, wobei sie immer wieder auf Ungeheuer, wie Geister und Riesenkatzenhörnerziege stoßen. Um sich ihnen zu erwähren sind sie gezwungen auf magisches Feuer zurückzugreifen, wodurch sie Verfolger aus der Gilde der Assassinen anlocken. Bei einem anschließenden Aufeinander treffen fällt Lonerin schwer verwundet von einer Klippe und Dubhe wird gefangen genommen. Nachdem er sich erholt hatte suchte er nach Dubhe, die sich befreite hatte und durch ein Höhlensystem irrte. Nachdem er ihren Suizidversuch verhinderte, wurden sie ein Paar und suchten gemeinsam den Höhlenausgang. Bei dem Ausgang handelte es sich um Nest von Erddrachen, wo es zu einem erneuten Aufeinander treffen mit den Assassinen kommt. Diese können sie töten, wofür sich Lonerin aber Schwarzer Magie bedienen muss, und beide verletzt werden. Dort wurden sie von Huyé gefunden und in ihr Dorf gebracht, wo sie gesundgepflegt wurden, sich aber auch trennten. Nachdem sie vollständig wiederhergestellt waren, stellten die Huyé ihnen den Drachenwächter Yljo zur Verfügung, der sie zu Sennar brachte. Dieser erklärte sich nach einigen Debatten bereit Lonerin und Dubhe zu helfen und in die Aufgetauchte Welt zurückzukommen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf Oarf auf den Rückweg. Dort berichtete Sennar wie Aster gestoppt werden könnte, indem man den verschwundenen Talisman der Macht verwendete. Um diesen zu finden will er sich gemeinsam mit Lonerin auf eine weitere Reise begeben. Der Fluch der Assassinen Zusammen mit Sennar macht er sich sich auf die Suche nach dem Talisman der Macht, wofür sie als erstes nach Salazar im Land des Windes reisten. Dort durchsuchten sie Tariks Wohnung, der als letztes in seinen Besitz war. Da sie nicht fündig wurden, fragten sie einen Priester wer sich um die Hinterlassenschaften Tariks gekümmert hat, der sie zu den Antiquar Molio schickte. Dieser hatte ihn jedoch weiterverkauft und verweist an den Sammler Ydath. Bevor sie abreisten kaufte Lonerin noch Nihals Schwert für 700 Denar, um es anschließend Sennar zu schenken. Gemeinsam reisten sie nun nach Barahar im Land des Meeres, wo der Sammler lebt. Dieser ist nach einer längern Diskussion bereit den Talisman abzugeben, wird aber vor der Übergabe von Piraten ausgeraubt. Da sich die Spur des Talisman verläuft, lehrte Sennar Lonerin einen Suchzauber, mit dem sie den Talisman wieder aufspüren konnten. Die Spur führte sie in den Bannwald, wo sie auf den Kobold Phos trafen. Dieser überreichte ihnen den Talisman und gab ihnen wichtige Hinweise für ihren weiteren Weg. Auf ihren Weg zurück zum Bündnis des Wassers lehrte Sennar Lonerin den Talisman zu gebrauchen, sodass Asters Geist erneut ins Totenreich einkehren könnte. Angekommen in Laodamea erfuhren sie das Theana und Learco gefangen wurden und beschließen sie zusammen mit Dubhe und Ido zu befreien. Auf dieser Reise wurde Lonerin klar das er Theana liebt und beschließt sie unter allen Umständen zu retten. Angekommen am Bau der Gilde machte er sich auf die Suche nach den Gefangenen und befreit sie, um anschließend Asters Geist zu bezwingen. Danach versuchte er Dubhe vom Siegel des Todes zu befreien, indem er Theana magisch unterstützte, die Dessars Lanze einsetzte. Nachdem das Abenteuer beendet war, heiratete er kurze Zeit später Theana. Trivia * Kategorie:Aufgetauchte Welt Kategorie:Land der Nacht __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Männlich (Aufgetauchte Welt) Kategorie:Mensch (Aufgetauchte Welt) Kategorie:Magier (Aufgetauchte Welt) Kategorie:Verstorben (Aufgetauchte Welt) Kategorie:Bündnis des Wassers Kategorie:Rat der Magier